UART: Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter is used to control a computer and serial device.
I2C: Inter-Integrated Circuit is a two-wire serial bus developed by PHILIPS Company for connecting the microcontroller and its peripheral equipment. It is a bus standard widely used in the field of microelectronics communication control. It is a special form of synchronous communication featured with less interface cables, simple control method, small instrument packaging and higher communication speed.
The electronic organ is a keyboard instrument. It is in fact an electronic synthesizer. It adopts large scale integrated circuit and most of them are provided with sound memory (wavetable). It is used to store real sound waveforms of all kinds of musical instruments and output them during playing.
In known technologies, most of the keys of the electronic organ are arranged in fixed pattern. Their number of keys and functions are pre-determined in the factory. But the number of keys or function buttons varies according to the occasions they are used or the needs of the players. The keys or function buttons of the electronic organ cannot be disassembled or assembled freely as required by the user. They are not easy to use or convenient to carry, thus affecting user experience.